1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping strip for fastening a neoprene wire, more particularly to a clamping strip capable of intensively fastening the neoprene wire onto a groove of an insulator.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a conventional high pressure neoprene wire (A) has a high conductive metal wire disposed inside and a polyethylene (PE) or polyvinyl chloride (PVC) shielding member covering the outer portion thereof; usually, the high pressure neoprene wire (A) is supported on an insulator of a high pressure electric wire post or tower. As indicated in FIGS. 10 and 11, the supporting structure mainly includes a transverse concave slot (B1) disposed at an upper rim side of an insulator (B) for inserting the neoprene wire (A). A flexible aluminum fastening strip (C) ties the neoprene wire (A) onto the insulator (B). The aluminum fastening strip (C) has an aluminum wire disposed inside and the PE or PVC shield covering outside. The physical nature of the aluminum fastening strip (C) is considerably flexible and extensive. Therefore, in strong wind possibly caused by typhoon or torrential rain, no matter how tight the neoprene wire (A) is fastened onto the insulator (B), the aluminum fastening strip (C) definitely loosens up due to the extensibility thereof; that might further cause the neoprene wire (A) to be blown down or damaged. This kind of accident happens quite often during the typhoon season; it usually cuts off the electricity supply and hinders the repairing operation. Therefore, the shortcoming of the conventional structure has to be improved, otherwise the drop and break of the neoprene wire (A) might cause considerate damage and cost.
Furthermore, the worker has to manually or uses a manual tool to fixedly coil the neoprene wire (A) onto the insulator (B) via the aluminum fastening strip (C); the hands move at wide angles to finish detailed operation; the worker has to stand on the high tower and that makes the hand movement not smooth and hard to control.
In viewing the abovementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention researched for an operating tool to efficiently fasten a neoprene wire onto an equilateral groove of an insulator.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a clamping strip for fastening a neoprene wire so as to efficiently and intensively fasten the neoprene wire onto a lateral side or a groove on a top portion of the insulator.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a clamping strip for fastening a neoprene wire; the clamping strip can works as a connector of a fence.
To achieve the abovementioned objectives of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.